1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a teaching apparatus for young children, and, in particular, to an apparatus for teaching young children how to blow their nose.
2. Background
Nose blowing can come naturally to many children by the time that they reach the age of three. However, for a significant percentage of young children, learning to blow their nose can be a difficult and challenging experience. For the parents of such children, the challenge presented by teaching children how to blow their nose can be altogether exasperating.
Accordingly, a need exists for a training apparatus that can ease the process of teaching young children how to properly blow their nose. This, and other needs, is addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.